When Wishes Come True
by TruthFirePhoenix
Summary: Two girls, both wishing on the same star. One girl wished to be in the Naruto world... What happens if their wishes come true? This is my first fic, so please be nice! And I hope you enjoy it! :
1. Prolouge & Chapter I

For When Wishes Come True

In the middle of the night, a shooting star brightened the sky. On the ground, people stared in awe at the sight above them. In homes, children wished upon the star. Only two of those wishes would come true.

Beep beep beep beep! An alarm clock went off at exactly 5:50 AM, only to be hit by a pillow thrown across the room. Pulling the covers off, a girl crawled out of bed, her blue hair covering her face. Sliding her feet along the floor, she slugged over to her closet. Swwwwish. The closet door opened smoothly and fluid, revealing hangers with clothes on them. Blue, green, red, orange, multi-colored, striped, polka-dotted, clothes of all shapes, designs, and colors hung from the ceiling; amounting to the other objects in the closet, creating a giant mess.

"7:00 mom! Time to wake up!" A girl's voice called down the hall. Groggily climbing out of bed, the girl slid over to her beach rocking-chair and sat in front of the computer. Safari opened up and the girl started to read her favorite fanfics. Click! The computer screen stopped glowing and went dark.

"NO!!!!!!!" Fists pounded the table, objects bounced to the floor. "I can't believe it! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! WHY DID IT GO BLANK!?!?!?!? WHY!?!??!" The girl screamed. A reply floated down the hall.

"SAYURI YUKI! Be quiet!" Sayuri closed her mouth. Her brother Austin added a sentence of his own.

"Ya! Shut up you stupid head!" Popping her head out of the door, Sayuri stuck her tongue out at her brother and rolled her eyes.

As rain poured down, Sayuri was standing outside the teal gate when she saw her old friend Ayako getting dropped off to school.

"Ayako!" Sayuri ran across the muddy ground, soiling her new shoes. She gave her friend a hug, Ayako returned it.

"Hey, Sayuri," a curious look from her friend told her to call her by her nickname, "Sorry…Kimi, call me Aki please. Everyone else does." Sayuri nodded. As the two broke away from their hug, they started to walk towards the school.

"Aki…Did you notice that something seems different here? I mean, something changed overnight!" No reply from her friend. "Really, something seems different. Doesn't it? Our names, they're not…not…what they were before. And, now that I think of it. The school looks different too…." Sayuri continued. Ayako put her arm out to stop Sayuri from walking any farther.

"Stop… Everything is different. And, I think the school bell just rang. So, I suggest…. RUN FOR IT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE TARDY ALL BECAUSE OF THIS!!!" A yell escaped Ayako's mouth. Both Sayuri and Ayako scampered to their class….

Chapter One:

Taking a leisurely stroll through the hallways, Kakashi once again passed his classroom without noticing it. Even the yells coming from inside didn't make him notice, even when threats started to pour out of the room. Hands clamored for him when he stood outside the door, he just brushed them away like they were pesky flies. Soon he started down the hallway again.  
"We're going to be late! Hurry up Kimi!" A voice cried. CRASH! Looking down Kakashi could see two girls sliding to the floor. The girl with the raven black hair, and eyes that were different shades of blue, was rubbing the bruise on her arm. The other girl, her hazel eyes peered up at him, her blue hair strewn across her face, she was getting up.

"Hello there girls. You do know that you'll be in trouble if you're tardy." Blushes crept across the faces of the two girls. The girl with black hair stammered to make a comment, while her friend had already thought of one.

"Um…We were just wondering if you could show us the way to Pre-Algebra, a.k.a Accelerated Math." Kakashi stared at them for a minute with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, may I know your names first? I mean its only common courtesy." He reached down to help the black haired girl up.

"Well, I'm Sayuri and this is my friend Ayako. She likes to be called Aki and I like to be called Kimi." She said as she pointed to herself and her blue-haired friend.

"Ok then Kimi, Aki. Just to tell you… I'm your teacher for Pre-Algebra?, and, you're late to class. But, I'll just give you a warning. Next time, you'll have to survive one of my many training sessions!" Both girls stared in aghast.

Sayuri started to stammer, "W-w-what? Training? But… That's dangerous!"

"It's dangerous? Seriously? It can't be that bad! Maybe I'll be late again!" Sayuri rolled her eyes at Ayako. "What? It seems fun!" Ayako punched Sayuri lightly in the arm.

"Girls, let's go to class. Ok?" The two girls followed Kakashi into the classroom. As they walked in they were greeted by murderous glares of kids who been impatiently waiting for Kakashi to appear for the last twenty minutes. Someone mouthed 'what took you so long?' and another kid mumbled "If that ever happens again…" but didn't say the rest. Stumbling to her seat out of nervousness, Sayuri sat down next to a blonde haired boy, and a pink haired girl. Meanwhile, Ayako calmly walked to her seat, which was next to a boy with black hair in a ponytail, and a girl with short purple-black hair.

"Class…Sorry about that," more glares shot towards Kakashi, "I just stumbled upon two more of your classmates. Girls, please come up here." Ayako smoothly slid out of her seat and walked to the front, Sayuri jumped out of her seat and ran up; still nervous. "Well, how about you introduce yourselves?" A nudge from Ayako told Sayuri that she would be going first.

"I'm Sayuri…Yuki… But, you c-c-can call me Kimi…E-everyone else d-does." She paused for breath. But a whisper in her ear told her to tell more about herself. "Um… I-I live with my m-mother and brother and… Uh….u-uh…Ya…" A kid in the front of the room loudly commented:

"Oh great! Another Hinata!" Nervous laughter was heard throughout the room. Hearing this remark, Sayuri got ready to punch the kid, but a boy with black hair stopped her.

"I think that you should do that later Kimi… And I'm sure that a bunch of us would love to help you." Nods of approval went around the room like ripples. "Who's your friend?" Ayako stepped to the front of the room.

"I'm Ayako Kasumi. But everyone who knows me calls me Aki. I would very much appreciate it if you would do the same…. I, um… Live with my mom and dad." Here, she stopped and looked down. One kid with long dark brown hair shot her a cruel look. Turning their heads, the two girls looked at Kakashi to see what to do next.

"Kimi, Aki. Please go back to your seats, we have to start class." He turned to face the whiteboard and began to write; Kimi and Aki shuffled towards their seats. "You two girls joined class at the right time! Starting today, you will have sparing partners that are with you for the rest of the semester… And if you work well together, you'll be partners for the rest of the year." As Kakashi said this, kids face's turned towards the people they wanted. But Kimi and Aki didn't look at each other. Instead Kimi looked at Shikamaru, who was staring at his desk, dozing off. While Aki looked at Naruto, who was staring at Sakura, both girls shared a look of disgust. Squeak! Kakashi finally finished writing 'Sparing Partners' on the board, and underlined it, the red writing standing out. "Ok… Just warning you, you may not like your partners… I don't care what you think, or say, or try to do. I value teamwork over everything. So you had better start liking your partner!" Faces were in utter shock.

Everyone turned towards the board. "Stand up everyone," the class obeyed, "And go stand on the south side wall." The class followed instructions. "Once I call you and your partner up, go outside to the field." Nods from the students. "Here we go…." A pause, "Sasuke, Sakura you two are partners! Go outside!" The ashen faces of the other girls (excluding all the girls who had no feelings for Sasuke,) followed the pair out the door. Only Sakura's face was lit with joy, and Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. A murderous glare from Sasuke was shot toward Kakashi; he just smiled in response behind his mask. "Naruto… Hinata! Outside!" The two went outside, both of their faces blushed. "Next… Ino, and Rock Lee! GO!!!!" Rock Lee jumped up and down, the whole class turned to face towards him, with relieved faces; Ino, well, her face was hidden behind her hands. She scurried out the door and Rock Lee excitedly followed. Minutes flew by and the only students left in the room were Aki and Kimi. Both were overjoyed at their luck.

"Kakashi?" Sayuri commented, Kakashi looked up from "Paradise Island".

"Yes Kimi?"

"Well, did you put together pairs… Like-" She continued before she was interrupted by Ayako.

"Like matchmaking, right?" Aki said. Kakashi looked at them for a minute.

"You two girls are very bright! Now… Go outside. Tell everyone to start sparing." Kakashi pointed to the door. "Oh, and by the way… You two are partners if you didn't guess already." Both girls bowed their heads and raced out the door, through the deserted hallway, and out onto the field.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two:

The field was silent, everyone out there stood facing their partners. Until Sayuri and Ayako came out.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Ayako shouted, of course, she got their attention. "Kakashi said that we could start! So… I'm guessing that means… Hop to it!" Kids looked confused. Being the only idiot out of two in the class, Naruto started to literally hop to Hinata; the whole class started laughing, except for Sasuke and Neji. Sakura started leaning on Sasuke since she was laughing so hard, she eventually fell onto the ground; Sasuke helped her up. Only Sayuri noticed that everyone was confused until she whispered about it to Ayako. "Oh… Um… START SPARING!" She yelled, and everyone got to work.

In the middle of all the activity, Sasuke and Sakura were, actually having a pretty good time training together. Pausing for breath, the two starting exchanging comments about how to improve themselves.

"Sakura… You're weak in your TaiJutsu… Work on it, and then we may be able to be better matched for each other." Sasuke commented bluntly, Sakura blushed. "Why the hell are you blushing?" No reply.

"Well, in that case. You need to improve about the fact about not being cocky, hot-headed, so cold and blunt! I mean… Even Naruto isn't as blunt as you! And that's saying a lot!" Silence. Anger started to rise in Sasuke's eyes.

"How dare she! The fact that she just called me those things! She's weak and fragile!" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"You know… That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Sasuke's head shot up in surprise.

"Since you're talking so tough, Sakura… Let's see if you're as tough as you act! Maybe you can take me down! Maybe you can even touch me!" After a minute's time, Sakura started to realize how harsh that was. But, she also came up with a plan… Starting to cry, so stumbled closer and closer to Sasuke, until she fell on the ground in front of him. "What are you trying to do?! Trick me?! Its not going to work!" Sasuke yelled, but Sakura kept crying and crying.

"I know that I'm weak! I know that I'm not as strong as you! That's why we're working together!" She whispered, "Why can't you understand that?!" Sakura turned her face up towards Sasuke's… He stood still, having no idea what the heck was going on. Hoping that no one would notice, Sasuke looked around, and Sakura saw her chance. She carefully took one hand and tried to touch Sasuke's shoe, he stopped her by swatting her away with his foot.

"Pathetic." He looked down at Sakura, now a huddled ball on the ground, tears escaping from her sea foam eyes. On the other side of the field, Sayuri and Ayako noticed the scene. Aiming a kunai knife at Sasuke, but hesitating for a moment, Sayuri was stopped by Ayako. Ayako looked towards Sakura and Sasuke, and nudging Sayuri to look; Sasuke was once again helping Sakura up, and trying his best out of pity, to comfort her somewhat.

"GREAT JOB HINATA! YOU DID IT!" Naruto's yell echoed across the area. Some kids turned their heads in hopes that class was over and that, that was the bell; to their dismay, it was only Naruto. "Seriously! That was awesome!" He continued, Hinata blushed from his praise.

"Thanks Naruto… You did good yourself." She replied… The two of them continued to spar with each other. While, Ino and RockLee were having a heated argument over training with each other….

"SHUT UP! You're a little pervert! You understand that! DO YOU!??! I DON'T want to train with you! I DON'T KNOW WHY KAKASHI IS TORTURING ME!!! SO SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ino screamed. Rock Lee's face turned red and scrunched up into unimaginable hate.

"What?! He put us together so I could make you stronger!"

"I'M STRONG ENOUGH WITHOUT A PERVERTED JERK HELPING ME!!!" Was Ino's reply. The whole class stopped sparing and turned towards the two of them. Even Naruto understood what she was saying. "ARRRGH! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TEME!!!!" Everyone was trying not to laugh. Kimi and Aki were laughing so hard that they couldn't concentrate, but…that was just them. Dust flew up in a circle, everyone grew deafly silent.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW!!! EITHER THAT OR YOU GET THE MOST HORRIBLE TRAINING SESSION EVER!" Kakashi yelled, scarring the crap out of all the students with his one sharingaun eye. And just to show that he wasn't scared of Kakashi, Sasuke activated his sharingaun. Sayuri wanted to do the same, but didn't want her secret to get out. But at the same time, Kakashi signaled out Sasuke. "If you're not scared," he glared, "then come and fight me! You too Kimi!" He turned towards her and Ayako, who already had out her shuriken and was preparing to throw them. "Aki, you can join you're friends!" The three students walked towards the center, and stood around Kakashi in a circle, the other students watched, terrified. Sasuke stood still, anticipating Kakashi's actions, Sayuri did some hand signs and created chidori, which transformed into a sword with electricity swirling about it, and Ayako started to blow into mid-air; a bow and arrows made out of ice appeared, gleaming, she grabbed it. "So… I guess you want to fight." Commenting icily, Kakashi moved behind Kimi, she swung her lightning sword, catching him on the arm sending painful shocks up his arm; he didn't react. Sasuke started to run, he went behind Kakashi, starting to do his Lions Barrage. Instead, he was brushed aside after his second move. Finally, Aki strung her arrows and aimed for Kakashi, her arrows hit him, but they all broke on contact with his invisible shield. When all three of them finished, the other students stared at them in amazement; yet the three of them were panting, and Kakashi was not. "Is that all?" More panting. "Come on now! You have more fight in you? Right?" He moved to all three of them, poking and prodding, they all just tried to swat him away. "I see….Well, meet me after school today… I want to talk to you three." BRRRRING! The bell rang. The whole class didn't move. "Alright! Class dismissed! Understood? Meet back here after nutrition… You're next class will start then. Bye!" Kakashi waved and then POOF, he was gone. The class started to disperse, yet Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were still there, walking towards their friends.

"WOW! That was amazing!" Naruto yelled, Sakura bopped him on the head, ashamed at how childish he was acting. "Seriously! They did an awesome, fantastic job!" Hinata nodded, then whispered;

"I need to go… I'll wait for you guys at the lunch area." Nods showed that they understood.

"That…wasn't….so….hard…" Sasuke said, panting after every word. Kimi and Aki just shook their heads up and down, trying to catch their own breaths. Sakura still hadn't said a word, until now.

"Hey, Kimi, Aki… What were your weapons called? I had never seen them before! What are they?" Sakura asked. Ayako stood up straight and answered.

"Mine is… An element bow and arrows; I can blow air to make an ice one, for fire I do the same thing, for earth I punch the ground, and for wind I twirl around extremely fast." Replying, happy to see the amazed faces of her friends. "Wait until you hear about Kimi's though! Its way cooler!" She added.

"Well, I…mine is a sort of sword made from using the justsu chidori. As you saw, I first create chidori as you would on a normal basis. I then use my free hand to "unsheathe" the sword. Actually, the thunder sword; it sends powerful and painful, shocks through ones body. I'm surprised that Kakashi wasn't… Hurt by it." Sayuri took a deep breath. Naruto looked as though he had an important question on his mind.

"Just wondering….How much chakra does it take?" Sayuri replied.

"Well, for both of us.. It takes very little chakra."

"Oh…In that case. I would have used my fox demon chakra…" Naruto said, and looked down at the ground and his feet, as though ashamed. Sasuke smirked at Naruto, although Naruto couldn't see it. "That reminds me!" Here he looked up at Sasuke and Sakura, merriment in his eyes. "Sasuke's hair… Oh! This is hilarious!… Sasuke's hair is so dumb! It looks like a chicken!" He started to crack up, no one else did; they all shared looks of uncomfortable ness, Sasuke looked as though he could kill. And while Naruto was laughing loudly, he thought that Sakura was laughing too, so he grabbed her around the waist as though to stabilize her. Sakura started to try to push Naruto off, and finally did, earning herself a one way ticket to falling on the ground…again. "Wasn't that funny guys?" No response. "Oh… In that case. Sasuke, Sakura…. You know when you two were training together and Sakura leaned on you Sasuke?… Well, it looked like you wanted more, Sasuke!" Naruto continued. Sakura started to blush, and couldn't stop, so she hid her face behind her hands. Unlike Sasuke, who just stood stalk still, and you would've needed a microscope to see the blush that crept up on his face.

"NaaaRUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"You dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto.

"You baka Naruto!" Sakura pummeled Naruto into the ground. Ayako and Sayuri wanted to help, so in unison they said;

"Can we help?"

"Sure!" So the four kids started to beat up Naruto. Blood and curses, names flew everywhere! At one point, Naruto turned into the fox demon. Bruises and black-eyes, cuts, gashes, everyone got cut. And by the end, all five of them were battered. Yet, no one noticed that the bell had rung, signaling the end of nutrition. A shadow appeared behind them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" The five students got up and turned around.

"Uh…." Five voices said in unison, not knowing what to say.

"Hmmm…You know Aki. You will get to have one of my training sessions after all!" An amused Kakashi smiled behind his mask, trying not to laugh. "After school," a look of distraught caught his eye, "yes… After school. Of course though, after the three of us talk," he stopped, looking at Sasuke, Sayuri, and Ayako, then he continued, " Alright?" The students nodded. "Meaning all five of you should be here!" And with that, he headed off to greet the other students.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter Three:

Soon the bell that ended the school day rang, and five students made their way out onto the grassy field, awaiting their rigorous training session. Sasuke got to the field, then Sakura, and next came Sayuri and Ayako. The four of them were quiet for a while.

"Um… So, why are you guys so quiet? I mean…. Its weird." Ayako looked around, hoping for a response from someone.

"Hn." A reply from Sasuke was all to be heard. Nothing else… Nobody… Until….

"HEY GUYS!!!! I'M READY TO START! ARE YOU?" Naruto's screech floated across towards the group as he raced to meet them. No one reacted, they just stared. "So… How was everyone's first day?" He asked.

"It was cool! I mean! I'm actually popular! And… everyone here… Its so amazing! Really…" Ayako replied. "Any who… Where's Kakashi?" She continued, only because she was so used to bumping into him. Once again, no one replied, except for Sayuri.

"I think that he should be-" She didn't finish her sentence for Kakashi had come, walking into their midst without them noticing. Besides that, trees, shrubs, a pond, and many other arrangements of things suddenly covered the field.

"Hello, may I talk to Sasuke, Kimi, and Aki alone please?" Everyone except for those three moved away. So that the three of them were left with Kakashi. "I have some good news for you three!" Not one of the students moved, "Well… You'll be taking special training sessions with me! Isn't that fantastic?!" Out of the three of them, only Ayako looked excited to hear the news; she was having a hard time not jumping up and down. "I'll tell you when we'll start training. Now, I suggest that you go stand with your other friends," Kakashi finished. Ayako bounded over ecstatically, Sayuri fast-walked, and Sasuke just shuffled his feet along the ground. "This is going to be so much fun!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Ayako. "What?"

"Aki… Please…." whispered Sayuri, "Please!" Just then, Kakashi was in front of them. He was waiting impatiently for Sayuri to stop talking so he could tell them what they were to do.

"Students… Since you all were in a fight today, I made you come here. Sasuke, Sakura, your session will be easier then the rest, unless you want it to be equal… I want the two of you to practice sparing again. Only what you can improve on, or compliments… No arguments." He began; Sasuke and Sakura went over to an empty space of the field. "Now… Naruto, you shall, practice your Jutsu. Understood?" Naruto nodded, then asked:

"But where?" Shaking his head, Kakashi pointed to the area near the big oak tree.

"And to finish," he started when Naruto had gone, "Since you two didn't have to join the fight… Your session shall be the hardest." Here, Kakashi stopped, for Sayuri was shaking and shivering. "Do you have a problem with that Ms. Yuki?" Sayuri whimpered.

"Um… Kakashi Sensei … If you don't mind. If you let Sayuri have an easier session, I'll do an even harder one." Spoke Ayako. A sudden breeze blew across the field, blowing her hair up.

"Ms. Kasumi… If you wish to do that. But, you will be working by yourself…Sayuri, go work with Naruto." Before leaving to go join Naruto, Sayuri gave her friend a thankful smile, Ayako nodded. "Now Aki…. What you will be doing is the hardest. What you will be doing is… Be training with…" Kakashi paused for dramatic effect. "Ok… You'll be practicing with… Neji." A look of sheer surprise and determination covered Ayako's face. Neji, who had just appeared behind Kakashi, shot her another cruel look. "Ok… Then, begin!" And with that, Kakashi disappeared once again.

"Aki… I think that I shall have the pleasure of defeating you!" A mocking laugh escaped Neji's mouth.

"I… don't think so!" Ayako replied, her mouth in a thin line.

Naruto and Sayuri were having a competition; whoever could do the hardest Jutsu would win. Sayuri had just finished a complex array of Jutsus, so complex, that Naruto had no idea what she did.

"Can you beat that Naruto?!" A jubilant Sayuri yelled, happy as can be. Naruto took a minute to think if he knew any Jutsu that could beat that.

"Does changing into a female count as complex?" He replied, Sayuri just shook her head and smiled.

"Of course it…. Doesn't!" A smile so broad that it almost was from ear to ear shown brightly on Sayuri's face.

"Aw man!" Was Naruto's last comment until he flopped on the ground, defeated. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were having a… pretty good time again. But, that was only because they didn't say anything to each other.

After the training session was over, everyone had bruises, cuts, grazes, and were bleeding lots. Kakashi took one look at them, and waved his hand; they were dismissed. Neji stormed from the field, angry, his brown hair flying out behind him like dangerous snakes ready to strike.

"What happened to him? Weren't you training with him?" Ayako shrugged her shoulders and started to leave.

"Sayuri! You're sleeping over at my house tonight… Right?"

"Of course I am Aki! Now let's go!" Yelled Sayuri in reply.

"Alright then! Race ya!" The two girls looped off the field and out into the distance. Now, only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were left.

"So… Want to go get some ramen noodles?" Of course, it was Naruto who asked that. Ignoring him, both Sakura and Sasuke gathered up their stuff.

Sakura and Sasuke left together, as usual, ignoring the perverted comment from Naruto about them. Walking on the same old dusty path, the sun setting behind them, and the cricket's chirping around; Sasuke tried to apologize, but was ignored by Sakura every time.

"Sakura I'm so-," Sasuke tried to say sorry, but, Sakura interrupted.

"You know Sasuke!" Here Sakura turned to face him, "I can't believe I'm saying this… But, you're turning out to be more and more like your brother every day!" Adding that, she started to walk ahead, leaving Sasuke standing stunned. When he gained his wits again, he caught up with her. Thinking of a witty remark, he started to say it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I guess you don't want me to apologize! Maybe I shouldn't have tried to apologize in the first place! And stop trying to hide your big forehead under your bangs!" He yelled, "And… You are so damn annoying! What is with that?!?!" Sasuke stopped, and thought for a minute. Then, they were quiet again.

Finally, after ten minute of silence, they got to Sakura's house.

"Uh…." An awkward silence, "Uh… Goodnight, uh… Sasuke-teme." Sakura commented sarcastically, and headed towards her door. Unbeknown to her, Sasuke had still not left, he was standing behind her, very quietly. She walked up to the door lightly, and carefully opened the mahogany door. Creak…. Silence… There on the floor were the mutilated bodies of Sakura's parents. Blood was on the back of the door, the ivory walls, the stone floor, and the kunai knifes that were in the backs of her parents. All she could see was blood everywhere. Blood, blood, blood. Her head started to spin. Sakura's pupils dilated and a look of sheer terror crossed her face. She dropped to her knees and held her face in her hands, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Behind her Sasuke, looked upon the scene with utter sadness, knowing exactly how it felt. Soon, Sakura got up, whipping away her tears and turned her back towards the door. There… was Sasuke. A look of surprise showed on her face. She stumbled towards him and soon started to cry into his chest. Sasuke's shirt clung to him, all from the pressure of Sakura. He tried his hardest to comfort her, but was not sure how to do so.

"Sakura… I'm sorry. I, uh… Never meant to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me. Please!" He whispered into her ear. All Sakura did to signal that she forgave him was look up at him with a tear stained face.

"I-I-I forgive you," And then she started to cry again, slipping down to the dust floor. Sasuke picked her up. And carried her inside to her room; laying her in her bed, then left. The door closed behind him.

When Sakura was sure that Sasuke had left and was walking home. She got out of bed, and crept into the hallway.

"I need to bury you, mom… dad…" She went through the house and to the shed, and got a shovel. Then, she went to the backyard, and started to dig in the moist ground. "Cherry blossoms in the spring, please come home to welcome me. Your soft petals fall to the ground, shedding tears where you land..." Continuing to sing, she went back to her parents and dragged her mother and father to their graves, blood streaked the floor behind them. "I'll miss you mom and dad," she whipped away a tear. Then, she put her mom and dad in their graves and covered them up.

Minutes, which seemed more like hours, flew by before Sakura left her parents graves. She trudged to her room and closed the door. Gathering up all her weapons in a backpack, Sakura went through the bloody hallway and out into the cool night.

An owl hooted in the distance, and the moon shone brightly above. The stars in the sky glowed dimly, as if to suggest that they too, had felt her lost. Sakura didn't care, all she cared about now, was getting stronger. So, she hurried off to the training field in the middle of the night.

Squish, squish… The wet grass squelched under her feet, even when she took off her sandals. A breeze swept across the ground, making her hair fly around her face. Looking up at the sky, she could see that it was almost midnight, but she didn't care. Taking out her weapons, and making clones of herself, Sakura prepared herself for the training of her lifetime… Even if it might kill her...

Training without a break through midnight and into the early morning. Practicing every technique she knew, using every weapon at her possession, until it tired her out. At around 7 o'clock AM, after hours of practicing; Sakura collapsed on the ground.

The class walked out onto the field at around 8:45 AM, and mostly everyone was surprised that Sakura hadn't shown up to class. The noise from the chatting class was so loud that Kakashi had to threaten them with death if they didn't shut up.

"Sometimes being a teacher isn't so easy as it used to be…" He mumbled to himself. A student's scream awoke him from his wondering. As the class got closer and closer to the field, they could see a body lying; blood in puddles everywhere, weapons were in no particular pattern, and a girl with short pink hair was in the middle of it all. "So this is where Sakura was…" Kakashi thought. "Someone get her to the nurse!" He yelled.

Ayako and Sayuri couldn't believe what happened, same with most of the other 50 students in the class. And when Kakashi yelled 'someone get her to the nurse', they knew that it must be true.

"Aki, do you know where Sasuke is?" Hinata timidly asked, all Ayako did was shake her head. "What about Naruto?" This time, it was Sayuri who shook her head. But, when the three girls looked out in front of them, they could see Sasuke running towards Sakura and Naruto following closely behind.

"Sasuke! Teme! Get away! I'm going to be her rescuer!" Shouted Naruto, as usual, he was being a jerk and thought that this would make Sakura like him better.

"NARUTO! This isn't about what you think it is! Its about Sakura! Damn it! Do you always have to be so dumb?" Sasuke yelled back in reply; the whole class was astounded, all except Kakashi that is. Naruto stopped running for a second, shocked, but then started again, hoping to be the first one to Sakura, unfortunately, that was not the case.

His hair whipped around his eyes, making it hard for him to see, but Sasuke didn't care, he only cared about Sakura right now. Determination spread through his body until he was full of energy, helping him run even faster. The closer he got to Sakura and her bloody body, the worst he felt for being mean to her, he wanted to help her.

Suddenly coming to a halt right in front of Sakura, Sasuke looked at her for a minute, and then decided how to help… He picked her up (bridal style of course), and started to carry her all the way to the nurse's office. The class separated and formed a path, girls on one side, boys on the other. (That wasn't a very good thing for Ayako, who wanted to be with all her friends right then.) Naruto, being faithful to Sakura, followed behind Sasuke and Kakashi, who had just showed up.

"Kimi… How about you follow them while Hinata, Ino, and I clean up?" Sayuri nodded, and waved to Ayako before heading off; leaving the three girls to clean off.

"I hope she's ok…" Ino commented, "even if we're enemies now, and the fact that Sasuke carried her off… I hope she's ok…."

"Dido." Replied Hinata and Sayuri at the same time.


End file.
